Through Thick and Thin
by Virgo girl 14
Summary: From the point Becca reveals she was the one who called the police on Bradley. One twist. Danielle never died she just disappeared for a few months and came back to the Square. DISCLAIMER: Me not own the Eastenders characters, the BBC do.
1. Chapter 1

1.

"Danielle we can't let Becca ruin Stacey's life." Jean said, panicking.

"I know... I know Jean, but until Stacey learns the truth we can't get Becca out of the picture..." Danielle sighed "She might listen to me. Take all the pressure off you. I'll tell her that it was you who wanted to write down the records, it was her that didn't."

"I don't remember anything very well Danielle..." Jean said, feeling bad she couldn't give any more information.

"It's okay. I do. She don't know I overheard it all, me and Ronnie. Stacey's listened to me before, hopefully she will again." Danielle said.

"Well just be careful." Jean said. She was becoming increasingly confused and panicky, which wasn't good for anyone, herself included, and she didn't like it at all.

"What can she do to me that hasn't already been tried or done before?" Danielle shrugged. _Rejected by my mum time and time again, humiliated, being paid off to leave by Archie, nearly being knocked down, one night stand... And that's just in Walford._ She thought. "She might be able to turn Stacey against everyone else, but at least neither of us got rid of the one she loved."

"But... but she can do things... she's not right Danielle... the girl needs mental help..!"

"Jean." Danielle said gently but firmly to grab her attention once again. "Deep breath. Calm. Okay, getting stressed about it won't help anyone, especially yourself." She smiled softly as Jean began to visibly relax, calm and she saw the tension leave her muscles. "I think a cup of tea is in order. And tonight I'll convince them both to come out, and I'll tell her tomorrow or something."

Jean nodded. "When did you get so sensible and confident? Well, more than last time anyway."

Danielle went to put the kettle on. "When my mum told me and the whole Square she didn't want me." She said, and she made Jean her tea when the kettle was boiled, and she placed the cup on the table for her.

Jean smiled a little. "I don't know why she wouldn't. You're a lovely girl" she said.

"Thanks Jean." Danielle smiled. Jean really was like a mother to her. Albeit a bit eccentric, but that's what made her love her so much.

Stacey walked in moments later. "You ready, Dan?"

"For what?"

"Well didn't Becca tell you? We're goin' out to get more stock."

"Okay... I'll need to have a word with you too..." Danielle smiled.

"Yeah, course. You can tell me anything." Stacey grinned. "Right, come on before we're too late."

Danielle nodded and she walked out the kitchen with her.

"You comin' or stayin'?" Stacey looked at Becca as she got Lily ready and put her in her pram.

"I'll stay. I can look after her if you want?" Becca said.

"No, I'll take her. She could do with a bit of change of scenery." Stacey said and walked out, pushing Lily.

Danielle and Becca glared at each other, and Danielle turned to follow her out.

Becca grabbed her arm. "Tell her and you may as well have killed her yourself, never mind a one way ticket to the loony bin." She hissed.

Danielle yanked her arm free and walked out, slamming the door behind her, momentarily forgetting about Jean and her edgy nerves. _Damn! Sorry!_ She thought.

"What's up with your face?" Stacey asked, looking back at her friend.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Danielle forced a smile.

"Let's go then." Stacey grinned and started to walk off, Danielle followed behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Danielle and Stacey walked back after a few hours, laughing and joking. It was just like old times. Before Danielle did a runner, before Stacey went off the rails, before Becca was on the scene.

Becca watched from the living room window as they both appeared with the pram, both laughing, and that annoyed Becca. _Right... that's another person to get rid of, and when Lily's old enough... well, I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. Stacey is mine. No friend, no nan, no uncle, no cousin, no mother and especially no daughter is going to stand in my way._

She'd got rid of Bradley. It would take noting to get rid of that bloody nutcase of a mother of hers. Just a call to the mental hospital and she's gone. Danielle could be a problem... maybe she could get rid of her the same was as Bradley... just needed to find something that happened recently or in the near future and get the police on to her. But was the girl stupid enough to run like he did? She didn't know.

The front door opened, time to put on her Oscar-winning performance, and painted a fake smile on her face.

Danielle helped to bring the pram into the house, and Stacey closed the door behind her.

"We're back!" Stacey said.

"Shall we go see where nanny's got to?" Danielle cooed down at Lily, smiling down at her as she picked her up. "I still need to talk to you later." she added, low enough for Stacey to hear, and she carried the baby into the kitchen. She knew Jean wouldn't dare move from her place until she needed to. "Here she is!" she said.

Jean looked up with a bright smile and held out her arms; Danielle placed Lily in her arms.

"You sure that's wise?"

Danielle turned, though she didn't need to to know it was Becca. "Yes of course." She told her. "I'd trust her with my own child if I had one. She's been like a mum to me, so why not?"

"I'm not as unstable as you think I am, Becca." Jean said, keeping her eyes on her granddaughter.

"Sure about that?" Becca challenged.

"Positive." Jean answered.

"Blimey! Could cut the tension in here with a knife!" Stacey said when she walked in.

_Sod it! Fight or flight!_ Danielle thought. "Stace... Earlier I heard something... and you either believe me or not, I don't care. But I don't like Becca's motives."

Becca glared from behind Stacey, which Danielle ignored.

"What are you talking about?" Stacey asked.

"I heard her telling Jean that it was her that called the police on you and Bradley, and if we told you she'd make sure you both were locked up and Lily would have no one."

Becca looked rather worried now. Clearly the rumours of this girl were true, she really wasn't a mouse, she really was a Mitchell.

"No.. No Becca wouldn't do that. She knows how much Bradley meant to me." Stacey couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Stace I've never light to you before." Danielle said gently.

Stacey looked at her best friend, wide eyed.

"It's true Stace..." Jean said quietly.

It was true that Danielle had never lied to her before. But she still didn't want to believe it. Danielle never lied, the girl she knew long before Becca, and when did her mother EVER lie to her? Forget things maybe. But lie? No. She looked at Becca. "Is it true?" she said, though she knew the truth. It all clicked into place. Max wouldn't have called the police on his own son. Or Jack with his own nephew. And neither of them knew until after Bradley had fallen from the roof that it was her that killed Archie. The only other person must have been...

"I did you a favour. He was a killer." Becca tried to make excuses as she stormed into the living room, Stacey followed.

"No he wasn't!"

"Why was he running then?" Becca smirked.

"Because we were thinking of going away before the police came looking!" Stacey lied.

"Yeah right!"

"It's true!"

"You've never been a good liar Stacey."

"Get out! Go on get out!"

Becca just snapped, grabbed the nearest thing, Bradley's ashes, and she threw them at her.

Stacey screamed and she ducked, just an instant reflex action, one she regretted when she heard the porcelain urn smash, and she and the carpet was showered with his remains.

Danielle saw what Becca had done. "You heard her. Get your stuff and get out." Danielle glared, pushing Becca out the room and she went over to her best friend. "Shh... it's fine, everything's okay now..." she whispered, kneeling down beside her and hugged her.

Stacey just sobbed and clung desperately to her best friend.

Jean came in once Becca had gone and looked at the sight of her daughter and the girl she'd treated like her daughter the moment she laid eyes on her all those months ago. "She's not coming back, sweetheart."

"The last part of him mum... it's gone." Stacey sobbed and she scratched her ash covered arms and neck.

"I've got an idea. We can collect up the remaining lot into another vase, and we can keep it somewhere safe where it won't get broken." Danielle said softly.

Stacey nodded meekly. "I just want him back Dan..."

"I know you do..." she couldn't think of anything to say.

Jean didn't like that idea, but now it was put in Stacey's head, she had to go along with it. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up and you pair can watch films all night long."

Stacey reluctantly let Jean pull her out of the safety of her friend's embrace and out of the room and up the stairs for a bath.

Danielle walked into the kitchen for a dustpan and brush, and went back into the living room and began to sweep up Bradley's remains.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

"Alright I'll go! But I ain't going for Janine!" Stacey sighed, irritated and she turned away from Mo.

At that moment, Danielle walked into the kitchen, her hair damp from her shower, and she had her dressing gown on "Everything alright?" she asked.

"Yep. Better get ready; we're gettin' dragged to Janine's wedding reception at the Vic." Stacey laughed.

"Come on then. You can help me get ready too." Danielle grinned and they both walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to get ready.

Once in her bedroom, Stacey got Lily ready and then placed her in the pillows on her bed, smiling.

Danielle watched her friend in the mirror, drying her hair with the hair dryer as Stacey sorted out outfits for them both.

They both sorted each other's make up and got ready.

Once ready, Danielle grabbed their bags, Stacey got Lily in a carry seat and they both walked down the stairs and joined the rest of the Slaters outside and walked to the Vic.

"What are you having?" Danielle asked as they got into the bustle of the pub.

"Vodka and orange." Stacey grinned. "I'll go grab us a table."

"Good luck with that!" Danielle laughed and walked to the bar, completely ignoring Ronnie, Jack and Sam. "Tracey, can I get two vodka and oranges please?"

"Course." Tracey smiled and sorted out the drinks. "£5.50 darling."

Danielle paid for the drinks and picked them up, turned to look for Stacey.

"Over here!" Stacey called, waving her hand to show Danielle where she was.

Danielle walked over to her, sitting by Jean and Charlie, placing their drinks on the table. Lily looked up with imploring blue eyes from her carry seat by Stacey.

"I still don't think a pub is a place for a baby, Stace." Charlie said.

"Got no one else to look after her have I? 'Sides, she's gonna be like her mum and her auntie Dan, she's gonna need an early start." Stacey joked.

"You joke, but there's truth in there somewhere." Danielle smiled.

"Course!" Stacey grinned back.

Three vodka and oranges later, Stacey looked, checking on Lily, who had started to fall asleep. "I'll go see if I can put her upstairs." Stacey said, picking Lily up out of the seat, putting the blanket she'd been lying on around her and she got up walking to the bar, and she asked Roxy if she could put Lily upstairs. She walked up the stairs and placed Lily in the back bedroom on the bed, and she stayed looking at her for a moment.

"'Ere! How long's it take to put a flamin' baby to bed!" Mo complained.

"Give the girl chance, Mo, she's only just gone up there." Charlie laughed.

Stacey got up and walked out the room, closing the door behind her to prevent the noise from downstairs waking Lily. Then she heard a voice.

"Help..."

But no... It couldn't be... he was dead! Stacey ran down the stairs, terrified, and she ran straight into Peggy. "Peggy!" she gasped, trying to hold on to her resolve. If Archie was coming back to haunt her then she was screwed.

"What's the matter darlin'?" Peggy looked concerned for the girl, but what she'd hear in the next couple of minutes would change everything.

"It's Archie... he's upstairs..." Stacey said, visibly scared. "I heard him."

Oh dear... Phil wouldn't want to hear her comparing him to Archie. "No, love. Archie's dead. He's dead and he's not coming back." Peggy said softly.

"No... I heard him... he's come back for me." Stacey sobbed.

"Why would he be coming back for you?"

"Because Bradley didn't kill him... it was me..."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Peggy couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"It's true... I killed Archie..." Stacey said.

"Why?"

"Peggy? Get out here eh?" Darren called over the bar.

"Yeah.. In a minute darlin'." Peggy said and called the curtain across, hiding them from view. "Now you look me in the eye and say it." She turned to Stacey.

Stacey nodded again. "It was me."

"Why?" Peggy demanded.

For once, Stacey was wishing Ronnie Mitchell was here to help defend her... she understood. How could she tell Peggy that Archie had raped her? Peggy didn't even believe Ronnie, her own family, when she revealed the same.

Peggy stood waiting for an answer. "Well?"

"He raped me..." Stacey said quietly.

No... no this wasn't happening. First Ronnie now Stacey? Stacey may have been just like Kat Slater had when it came to men, but neither one would have lied about something as serious as that. That glaring fact didn't stop the words flying out of her mouth. "I don't believe you. I've seen you with other men, you're all over them! I don't believe Archie raped ya!" Peggy stared at her. "And another thing. You let everyone here believe Bradley did it! You let poor Bradley take the blame for something you did!"

Stacey just pleaded uselessly with Peggy, but she wasn't having any of it.

"Go on! Get out of my sight! Can't bear to look at you!"

Stacey walked shakily out, wiping her eyes.

It was Danielle who saw her appear and she got up, running over to her friend.

Peggy was back behind the bar like nothing had happened.

Stacey looked as Danielle held her by the arms, both Stacey and Danielle clinging to each other.

"What's wrong?" Danielle asked, concerned.

"I have to get away from here Dan... It's Archie... he's..."

"Dead, Stace. He isn't coming back to hurt either of us. I promise you." Danielle told her gently.

Stacey took a few deep breaths, swallowing her hysteria.

"You calm now?" Danielle watched her, and lead Stacey back to the table when she was convinced she had calmed.

No one else noticed Stacey staring warily at the door leading upstairs, and after five minutes, Danielle said "If it makes you feel any better, do you want me to come with you and I can prove he's not there?"

Stacey looked at her for a moment, scared, but she nodded anyway and she grabbed on to her hand as they stood up.

"Where are you going?" Charlie asked. "You only just sat down."

"Girls' room." Danielle lied and pulled Stacey back to the bar and they snuck though the back. They started up the stairs when the shouting started.

"BILLY!"

"Dan I can't!" Stacey panicked.

"Stace, it's..."

"I'm sorry!" Stacey said and let her go, running down to the cellar.

Danielle sighed and carried on up the stairs, Phil's shouting had frightened Lily and she went up to comfort the baby girl.

Billy noticed Danielle walked into the next room but he thought nothing of it.

"Billy, strangle Phil quietly eh?" Danielle muttered, Lily hadn't stopped crying. She had no idea Phil had now escaped the room and was now going downstairs with the intention of burning down the Vic.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Peggy stood, horrified by what was happening and what was going to happen to her beloved pub.

She turned and shouted to the rest of the pub. "GET OUT! GET OUT! FIRE! THERE'S A FIRE, GET OUT!" she carried on shouting as she rang the bell. The bell that would normally be rung for last orders or when there was an announcement.

People threw frantic glances around and the whole place was up in chaos within seconds as everyone made for the red doors, the flames spreading quickly.

Peggy stayed, flapping a towel at the flames in an attempt to stop them.

"Just leave it, Peggy, please!" Pat pleaded with her oldest friend, and sometimes enemy.

"Where's Stacey and Danielle? And we have to get Lily!" Jean panicked as she was pushed out of the doors.

Danielle stayed upstairs. She'd just got Lily back to sleep when the commotion below got worse. She got up after a bit and she walked out of the room, the smoke and the flames rising further up. "Oh God..." she muttered.

Her first thought was of Lily, followed by that of Stacey. She was down in the cellar... with all that alcohol...

She turned and ran back to the bedroom, shutting the door and she shrugged off her jacket, and wedged it under the door, sitting back on the bed back by Lily. She looked around the dark room. No window, and she cursed under her breath for being so stupid.

Ronnie scanned the area outside, looking for the familiar blonde head of hair that belonged to her daughter. When she couldn't see her, she became hysterical. "Danielle!" she shouted.

Roxy watched her sister look around, and then her blood ran cold when she heard the name.

"Roxy! Roxy she's in there! My baby!" Ronnie panicked, and before Roxy could grab a tighter hold on her, she slipped from her grasp and ran to the Vic.

Ricky grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back. A move people would consider brave in another situation.

"Ricky get off me! Ricky please!" Ronnie shrieked and tried to get out of his grasp.

Jack could do nothing but watch. Even if he went in the fire he couldn't run up the stairs, grab Danielle and run back down with her. He was still too weak for that, and he wanted nothing more than to do exactly that.

Bianca and Whitney had never seen Ronnie Mitchell, Ice Queen, so hysterical and desperate before. The drama at Peggy and Archie's wedding was tame compared to this. And then Bianca understood when Ronnie screamed Danielle's name once again. She just wanted her daughter.

While all the drama was unfolding outside, Stacey was still in the cellar, scared, and when she saw the smoke floating through from under the door. She stood up. "Lily!" she gasped and she got out.

She cringed away from the fire, and she ran up the stairs to the room she put Lily in, and hoped Danielle was inside as she tried to open it.

"Dan! Dan lemme in!"

Danielle quickly got up and yanked the jacket from under the door and opened it. When her friend got in the room they shared a hug before Stacey grabbed Lily up in her arms, who in the shock of it, started to cry again.

"Get in the other room!" Stacey yelled over Lily's screams and the roar of the fire. "And get a window open!"

Danielle nodded and she ran out to the other room, and she ran to the boarded up window, trying to pry the boards off it with her fingers in blind panic. She could hear Ronnie's heartbreaking, blood curling cries shouting her name, and in that moment all she wanted was her mum.

Stacey tried to calm Lily and walked out of the room, she backed against the wall, shaking when the flames shot up the stairs, shielding Lily from the flames with her arms and she nervously side stepped to the next room. She shut the door, though it wouldn't do any good with a huge gaping hole in it from where Phil had hacked into it to escape. The room was tinged orange and she noticed a crowbar on the floor as she walked over to Danielle.

"Th-there's a-a cr-crowbar on the floor." Stacey said quietly.

Danielle looked at her friend and then at the metal bar at their feet. She'd give her another hug in a bit, she decided and she picked it up and turned to the boarded up window and started to pull each board off.

Ronnie had managed to escape Ricky's grip. "DANIELLE!" she screamed. She'd lost her daughter once before. Twice before in fact. And both times killed her. She wouldn't be able to cope if she lost her little girl a third time.

The sounds of shattering glass came from above and Ronnie moved out of the way before the shards hit her, and there she saw the frightened face of her baby.

Danielle looked out at everyone. "Help!" she shouted. "3 of us are still up here!"

"Danielle!" Ronnie shouted again.

Danielle looked down at her. "Mum!" she said in a pleading, panicked voice.

"Ryan! Ricky! Go get a ladder! Don't just bleedin' stand there!" Bianca shouted, giving Ricky a shove.

Ricky looked at Ryan. "There should be one at the Archers, come on." He said and took off with Ryan, not just for the ladder, but for fear of his valuables too.

"Ronnie the boys will get them all out." Bianca said, placing a hand on Ronnie's shoulder, Ronnie to her was now a distressed wreck of a woman. A sight she'd wind her up about if it was another situation. If the thing causing her distress was her daughter stuck in a burning building with her best friend and baby.

"Yeah well they better do, otherwise it wouldn't just be Ricky losing his downstairs area."

Bianca couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, well maybe I'll help ya." She couldn't imagine what Ronnie was going through. She wouldn't be able to cope if it were Liam, Tiff, Morgan or Whitney stuck in a fire. She'd possibly be a wreck just like Ronnie.

Since when did she and loudmouth Bianca Jackson see eye to eye? Ronnie shrugged it off.

"Mum the fire's coming closer!" Danielle cried, still looking out the window as Ryan and Ricky came back with the ladder.

"Get the baby out first." Stacey said, looking at Danielle, who nodded and took Lily from her ready to hand over to Ryan when he reached them.

"Take her. We'll be fine for now, just take her." Danielle said, doing her best to keep her voice calm, though inside she was terrified. Inside she was crying for her mum.

Ryan reluctantly carried Lily down the ladders. Jean was there first and took her from him once he stood on the ground.

Ronnie swallowed thickly and she started to climb the ladders slowly, she never did like heights.

Danielle and Stacey clung to each other desperately, both sobbing, and both sat curled up on the floor.

"Tell Stace I'll come up and get her straight after you." Ryan said, watching as Ronnie climbed up.

Ronnie nodded nervously and persevered upward until she reached the window. "Danielle!" she said, reaching her arm out.

Danielle looked up, coughing, and she took hold of her outstretched arm and pulled herself up.

"Stace! Stace Ryan's gonna come up for you in a bit, just hang in there alright!" Ronnie said but Stacey barely heard her and was already losing consciousness. "Come on." Ronnie helped Danielle out of the window and kept one arm around her, always maintaining contact with her little girl as they climbed down.

Ryan wasted no time in climbing up straight after, doing his impression of Spider-Man as Ronnie and Danielle stood on the ground.

Ronnie moved them both back a bit further as Phil was being pulled out through the doors, and both mother and daughter shared a tight embrace full of desperation, love and sheer relief.

Ryan managed to pull Stacey from the Vic and had started to climb down when the pub exploded, glass shattering, the red doors flying off its hinges, the ladder falling down with the force of the explosion, and numerous people screamed as Ryan and Stacey fell with it, Ryan breaking Stacey's fall.

Danielle watched in horror over her mother's shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Within minutes the Square was swamped with fire engines and ambulances, the police were going to follow the ambulances to the hospital, anyone they wouldn't question at the hospital they'd do a door-to-door.

Stacey was helped up and was helped over to where Lily was being held by Jean, looked over by Zainab.

Danielle looked over, making sure Stacey and Lily were okay.

Ronnie noticed her little girl's gaze and she nodded slightly in understanding. "Come on, let's go see them." She said softly and before Danielle could reply. She was already leading her over. She felt Danielle slip from her grasp and straight into an embrace with her best friend.

"I thought we were gone for sure." Stacey said, letting out a small laugh.

"Yeah so did I." Danielle was just as relieved. Any trace of resentment she felt toward Ronnie for the past year and a half was gone that night as she realised had Ryan and Ronnie waited just a few seconds more neither one of them would be standing there. Life was just too short. She turned back to face her mother, surprised to see her face full of love, guilt, regret and relief.

Ronnie reached over and softly touched her daughter's cheek.

Maybe now they'd be allowed to be the mother and daughter they should have been for the past twenty-one years.

She watched as Danielle turned her head, her daughter's soft, warm skin leaving her palm as she acknowledged Stacey talking to her, asking her to join her in the back of the ambulance.

"Go on. If I'm not allowed to see you tonight I'll come for you in the morning." Ronnie smiled softly.

Danielle smiled a little and both she and Stacey got into the back of the ambulance and the doors hut, and then they were driven to Walford Hospital.

"We're just gonna get you two checked over for smoke inhalation and check the little one too. You both had a lucky escape by the sounds of things." The paramedic said as he drove.

"Yeah... very lucky." Danielle nodded, looking at her best friend. "Could have been worse for Stacey... she was the last one out."

"People care enough to risk their lives for us." Stacey said.

"Not many people would do that." The paramedic said. "The good thing is you're out now and no one got badly injured." He smiled.

Both girls nodded. Stacey looked at baby Lily who was sleeping peacefully in her arms.

The ambulance arrived at the hospital, and Danielle and Stacey were both helped out and lead inside in wheelchairs despite being able to walk.

The paramedic passed them on to two colleagues, giving details of the situation and asking to test them for smoke inhalation, and to check baby Lily.

Lily was taken, much to Stacey's distress, to be checked over, and the nurse handling the child promised profusely to return her as quickly as possible.

Once the tests had been done, and both girls were found to be fine, Stacey got a couple of burns bandaged up, the nurse looked at Danielle.

"Miss Jones could I speak with you privately for a moment?" the nurse asked.

Danielle nodded and walked with her, leaving Stacey alone for the moment.

"What is it?" Danielle asked.

"A couple of months ago, you requested some tests, do you remember?" the nurse asked.

Danielle nodded, her eyes wide. She had a feeling she knew where this conversation was going.

"We've been trying to get a hold of you for the past month to talk to you about the results, would you like me to give you them now or do you want to wait and I'll find the doctor you organised them with?"

Danielle looked at her, thinking for a moment. She eventually nodded. "Yeah... tell me." She said. "But not out here..."

He nurse gave a gentle smile and lead her into a nearby office and she shut the door, giving her the results.

"Y-you're sure...?" Danielle asked nervously, and the nurse nodded.

"I can refer you to someone who can help you, give you some advice if you wish?"

Danielle shook her head. "No thanks..." she said and numbly walked out the office and back to where Stacey was. She watched her with Lily and she smiled.

Yeah... Everything was going to be fine.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Final chapter, but there may be a sequel in the pipelines... If my plot bunnies have lots of reviews and a few carrots, they may make me write :P**

6.

Danielle walked to the door after she heard it knock. "Peggy!" she said, sounding surprised.

"Alright darlin'? Are the girls in, love?" Peggy asked.

"Yeah, come on in." She answered, standing out of the way. "Mum, Roxy!" she called, walking up the stairs.

Peggy walked in and shut the door behind her, following Danielle through, up the stairs. That young girl gave the Mitchell name a good name. Always polite, always helpful. She'd do this family proud and change people's opinions, Peggy was certain of it. She was somewhat glad Archie was out of the picture.

Danielle walked back over to Roxy to help her sort out the little things in the room.

"Aunty Peg." Ronnie smiled and hugged her. Roxy smiled her hello for a brief moment before going back to what she was doing.

"Do you want a drink?" Ronnie asked.

"That would be lovely thanks darlin'." Peggy smiled.

Ronnie smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"How's Stacey and the baby?" Peggy asked, looking at Danielle.

"They're fine... Spoke to Stacey this morning, and instead of opening the stall, we're just gonna go out shopping in a bit." Danielle said. She'd settled into the family quicker than she expected.

Peggy smiled again as Danielle's phone rang.

She answered it, and heard it was Stacey. "Yep, I'm ready, just going now." She grinned, hanging up and putting her phone in her bag as she picked it up off the table. "See you all later!" she said and she walked out, not knowing it would be the last time she'd see Peggy Mitchell.

"Be careful out there!" Ronnie called just as the door slammed shut behind her daughter, and she walked back to Peggy with a cup of tea.

"She'll be alright, Ron." Roxy said. "She's with Stacey."

Ronnie shot her sister a look.

Roxy could feel the stare burning into the back of her head. "Okay, call her every hour." Roxy laughed.

"Girls... I... I've come to a decision and I'm just gonna get straight to the point." Peggy said after a moment's silence. "I need your help."

Ronnie looked at her, and Roxy stopped what she was doing and walked over. "Alright, anything." Both sisters smiled.

Peggy put the tea down on a table just behind her. "Girls. I'm gonna go away and I'm gonna take Phil with me... I just wanna get out of this place, outta London. And I'm going today."

Roxy and Ronnie's smiles fell.

"What?" Ronnie looked shocked.

"Y-you can't just go..." Roxy looked lost.

"I'm sorry... I haven't got the time to explain... it's just... I need a little something to get myself started again... ugh! I hate to ask you, you know I do, but... " Peggy trailed off, guilt and embarrassment and the shame of it all plaguing every cell in her body.

"Well... what d'you need?" Roxy asked.

"Just... anything you can spare..." Peggy said softly.

"When are you going?" Ronnie asked.

"Today." Peggy looked at her.

Roxy nodded and mumbled something about a cash-point and she walked out. She'd caught Danielle and Stacey walking toward the tube station. "Dan!" she shouted.

Danielle stopped and turned to face her aunt.

"Don't be late back, yeah?"

"We'll only be a couple of hours!" Danielle promised and carried on walking with Stacey.

Roxy nodded and walked to the cash-point.

"Do you really think running away is going to solve everything?" Ronnie looked at Peggy.

"No... I'm not running away, I'm doing it to protect Phil."

"And what about the rest of us?" Ronnie looked at her. "What about Danielle, Sam, me, Roxy?"

"Darlin' you'll be alright... you don't need me." Peggy said gently.

'_Is that what she thinks?'_ Ronnie thought. "Don't I?"

Peggy didn't know what to say. She could see it in Ronnie's eyes, see it in her face that she did need her, but she needed to leave. "I've got to get Phil..." she said and made her way to the door.

Ronnie turned as she watched her. "I'm pregnant. I'm 5 months pregnant and I haven't told anyone."

Peggy looked at her, shocked. "Why didn't you tell anyone?" she asked.

"Cause I didn't wanna jinx it." Ronnie looked at the floor. "I don't wanna talk about it, start believing it and then something goes wrong."

"And why... why are you tellin' me?"

"Cause you're live a mum to me, Peggy. Ever since I came here you've been like a mum."

"But you've got a mum."

"Hey?" Ronnie scoffed and she sighed. "I really don't want you to go..."

"Oh, Darlin' you- you've got Roxy, and Jack, and Danielle. They all love you. Oh, especially Jack. He loves you, he does." Peggy smiled.

Ronnie couldn't help but laugh a little.

"You can be strong. You're strong." Peggy said.

"I'm scared... I'm scared that I'm gonna lose it, I'm scared that something will go wrong..."

Peggy turned to her and sat by her. "There's nothing to be scared about. Everything that happened before, that was all down to 'im wasn't it. But he's dead now. He can't hurt you anymore. Or Danielle, or your unborn baby. Everything's gonna be fine. I promise you." Peggy stood up after a while, and looked at her. "Now. I'll be back as soon as I can, alright?"

Ronnie nodded, but she said nothing as Peggy walked out. She wanted nothing more than to have Danielle there with her, just for assurance Archie hadn't got to her and she really was safe. She got up and followed her out, sending a message to Danielle to let her know where she'd be if she wasn't at home, and she walked with Roxy.

Peggy walked into the kitchen when she was done talking with Phil.

"I got you some cash..." Roxy said quietly. "And I packed you a bag..."

"Thank you Roxy..."

"Peggy... are you sure about this?" Ronnie asked.

"Yeah... uh... thank you again Roxy... Thank you for this... it really is all too much... and I'll pay you back when I can."

Roxy shook her head, telling her it didn't matter.

Peggy took the money and the bag once she'd done a glass of water for Phil, handing it to Billy and then left the flat and Albert Square for the final time.

_-End-_


	7. Authors Note

Hannah I don't watch Casualty very much, so I wouldn't be able to get the characters perfect, sorry hun x But I'm glad you like my stories

~VirgoGirl14


End file.
